This study is an amendment to SPID 3251 to add two weeks of open-label combined treatment with paroxetine, aspirin and clopidogrel to further elucidate the mechanism whereby the antidepressant, paroxetine, diminishes activation of the GPIIb/IIIa receptor in patients with major depression.